Kiss of the Damned
| runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $14,752http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=kissofthedamned.htm }} Kiss of the Damned is a 2012 American vampire horror film written and directed by Xan Cassavetes. The film played at the 2013 SXSW Film Festival and was released in theaters May 3, 2013. The filming locations were New York, NY and New Fairfield, CT. Plot Paolo, a screenwriter staying in Connecticut to write a screenplay, meets and falls in love with Djuna (Joséphine de La Baume), only to discover that she is a vampire who survives by consuming the blood of animals. She confesses to him, but he refuses to believe her, so she requests for him to chain her up so she can prove it to him. Revealed in her true form, Paolo is unafraid. He releases the chains that bind her and joins her, receiving her "kiss of death" and is turned into a vampire. The two continue to live in Djuna's large summer house which is actually owned by Xenia (Anna Mouglalis), a leader in the vampire community and theatre actress. It is a half-way house of sorts for vampires in Xenia's community. Their happy life together is disturbed by the arrival of Mimi (Roxane Mesquida), Djuna's out of control and less morally sound sister who has come to live at the house after she killed a man in Amsterdam. Mimi claims she only plans on staying a week and proceeds to generate chaos in their lives. She feeds on human after human, forbidden in their community, seduces Paolo, and offers Xenia a virgin - Anne (Riley Keough), who is a fan of Xenia in the theatre. Irene is the caretaker of the summer house (Ching Valdes-Aran). Her family has been caretakers for generations due to a unique blood disorder that makes their blood undesirable to vampires. She overhears Djuna telling Xenia that her sister Mimi has been attacking humans, although Xenia tries to deny it. Mimi is seen recklessly driving her car towards the house, loses control, and crashes. After a small time skip, it is evident dawn is approaching while Mimi is still strapped in the car. She wakes up and races to the house, only to fall short within sight but already burning from the sun. She sees Irene and begs her to help, but Irene ignores her desperate plea and, instead, pulls a cigarette out and lights it from Mimi before smoking it. Next, Paolo and Djuna are preparing to leave the summer house. Paolo is saying how they're set to go stay with their friends in Italy. As they leave the house, a black trash bag near the entrance tips over. Djuna, Paolo, and Irene look back at it, find nothing of interest, and continue on their way. Cast * Josephine de La Baume as Djuna ** Tiarnie Coupland as Young Djuna * Milo Ventimiglia as Paolo * Roxane Mesquida as Mimi ** Olivia Lauletta as Young Mimi * Anna Mouglalis as Xenia * Michael Rapaport as Ben * Peter Vack as Adam * Riley Keough as Anne * Ching Valdes-Aran as Irene Pola Awards and nominations In September 2013, the film won the Octopus d’Or for the best international feature film at the Strasbourg European Fantastic Film Festival. Reception , Kiss of the Damned has 61% positive Tomatometer reviews on Rotten Tomatoes. It is most often referred to as inspired by the Gothic vampire movies of the 1970s. Reference list See also *Vampire film External links * * Category:2012 films Category:2012 horror films Category:English-language films Category:Vampires in film